Anniversary special- 2 minutes to midnight
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: I'M BACK! It's been a year since i came to this nice place, and i like it! So,here's the summary: We all know that Blu and Jewel have 3 chicks. But,what if there was more? Completed.
1. Chapter 1: 1 year anniversary

**I'M BACK,BIACHES!(lol)**

**Anyways, i was planning to write my anniversary special today,but it's kinda late,so i'll do it tomorrow. So anyway...**

**Yeah,a year. A year had passed since i clicked the "create a knew account" button and typed in my name, e-mail and password. Result?**

**Last story had passed 900 views. 900 views for a ass-class author like me. This is a shout-out to all my supporters that kept telling me that i'm not a bad author. Or that were just supporting me.**

**Leo the Hyacinth **

**Lionstar34**

**ShadowTeenGirl**

**Karlie1006**

**Synchronized Harmony**

**KungFuPandaFanatic**

**Magic Wolfy**

**SilverTigerdirector**

**Blu Razgriz**

**pandamaster97720**

**and Animation Universe 2005**

**You were dropping the napalm to keep my fire ablaze. And i thank you. So much.**

**Now,onto the story...**

**I'm not quitting the Masters Of The Sky,nor my Kung Fu Panda career. A new chapter of Masters Of The Sky will be published in Saturday.**

**And,the Rio Metal Society idea is currently on hiatus,since i cant find the drawing i made for it,and for some other reasons. **

**This story will be at least 1,500 words long, and it will be posted tomorrow. This new middle-high school (middle school in Europe), is kind of taking all my attention, so don't get surprised when i'm out for a week,or a month. I'm still re-adjusting. But,i'm always there,reading other stories, and i'm currently scouting the How To Train Your Dragon category. It seems nice...**

**Anyway, review, and wait till tomorrow. I decided to be evil,so you won't get any spoilers (MUHAHAHAHA!)**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


	2. Chapter 2: 2 minutes to midnight: part 1

**WELL,HERE YOU GO. ENJOY.**

**-PRESENT-**

"... Now repeat after me,okay? Here it goes-**Eu gostaria de jogar vôlei com você.**"

"**Eu gostaria de jogar vôlei com você.**"

"God,your'e learning fast-just like your father! I'm surprised!"

Teaching Portugese was just another part of learning for the young macaws that hatched 3 months ago. Grecia,Roma and Achez were already getting around with the new surroundings. Plus, Blu was searching for a lunch. He recently found a spot full of her favorite mangos, and some other fruits. Jewel couldn't be happier. But that would change soon.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Grecia?"

"We heard you and daddy talking last night. We couldn't understand you two a lot, but we figured out that it was about... Our unborn sibling."

Jewel's heart almost stopped. **'Oh,no. T-that can't be possible! Dammit,i told Blu to be quieter!'**

"Um, Grecia... I don't know what your'e talking about... You must have been mistaken."

"No, we were sure. You were crying,mommy..."

"Yeah. Mommy are you okay?"

Jewel couldn't take this. She almost started crying, but she regained her composure.

"Grecia,Roma,Achez... I think there's something you have to know... about your unborn sibling."

"What? That's true?"

"Yes, Achez. It is true. Let me start..."

**-PAST-**

"It was 3 months ago,and you were still eggs. But one day... Everything changed..."

.

.

.

"Hey, Jewel! Look what i found!"

Said Blu as he dropped a leaf full of nuts and berries in front of Jewel. She sat on her nest,warming up the four eggs she recently layed.

"Thanks! It looks like a nice dinner!"

"Yeah, i found a new spot,but it took me 30 minutes to find it, and 15 more to fly back here."

"Oh, Blu... You saved my stomach."

Before they started their dinner, she gave him a quick kiss before assaulting the nuts and berries.

"Hey,Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, when this brood hatches and leaves, what will we do?"

"I don't know. Settle down and wait for our deaths?"

"Ha-ha,Blu. That was so funny, that i even forgot to laugh."

A 30 seconds had passed, then Jewel spoke up again.

"Well... We're gonna wait our "retirement" for a long time,so... Why don't we make another one?"

After hearing this, Blu almost choked on a nut. After a coughing fit, he spoke up.

"What the-no!"

"Why not, Blu? Please?" She asked with the pleading eyes.

"No! Do you even know how i felt when you were screaming in pain during the laying? My hart almost cracked, as well as my eardrums."

Blu was right,kind of. Jewel knew he didn't like to see her in pain,but she really wanted to do it. So she had to reassure him.

"Blu,it's okay. The next birth won't be so painful as the first one, because... well... I don't have to go into the details,do i?"

"Well, uhh... Maybe we should wait for a while, and THEN start taking decisions such as these."

"Very well. But,we both know that you enjoyed the "first time",did you?"

"Umm... I did. I mean we BOTH did. But, please let's wait. Please,Jewel. For me?"

"Oh,okay. Let's just finish this dinner."

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Two human figures were sneaking through the sanctuary, and they were looking for something special. The silent cracking sound of the small twigs under their feet stirred some birds in their sleep, but wake up none.

They were smugglers. They had been promised a big reward if they snatched a special bird egg and bring it back to their customer.

"Ola,Santiago."

"Hush, Diego. If we wake up some of them, they will start squeaking and shit, and boom! Mission failed."

"Umm, are you sure our agent in the sanctuary put the tracking device in the right tree?"

"Yes,he did! If he didn't,he's gonna get what he deserves."

Santiago and Diego kept walking through the forest, Diego holding an small GPS device.

.

.

.

"Okay,we're here! Gimme that pepper spray!"

"Uh, are you sure we won't kill them?"

"Yes,you idiot! Now,give me a hand."

As Diego put his hands for Santiago to step on them, he pushed him up, so he cold get in the height of the nest. Poor Blu and Jewel didn't see it coming.

**DUE TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES( A one-day visit to Brač and rafting on the river Cetina),I'M UNABLE TO PUBLISH THIS STORY IN A 2-CHAPTER STYLE, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL AT LEAST SUNDAY (seems like a de ja vu,since my Kung Fu Panda special was a planed one-shot, an it turned out to have 10 chapters)**

**A BATTLE BETWEEN THE LAW AND THE CRIME IS COMING! STAY TUNED,REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out(hail Batista) **


	3. Chapter 3: Two Minutes To Midnight:part

**SO,HERE'S THE SECOND PART. IN SOME POINT OF THIS CHAPTER,I'LL NOTICE YOU TO PLAY A SONG ON THE Youtube,SO PLAY IT FOR THE BETTER EXPERIENCE.**

**BLU BIRD SANCTUARY,1900 HOURS.**

The first thing Blu experienced that night was a weird hissing sound,and then a stinging pain in his nostrils and a second later, eyes.

As he opened eyes, another wave of the pepper spray gas hit his and Jewel's eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, and he and Jewel shouted in unionism.

"AAARGH!"

The shout came out as a loud screech, and both macaws reacted on their instincts, flying out as fast as their bodies could allow.

"See, i told you it will work!"

"Okay,okay. Now grab that freaking egg and let's get the hell out of here!"

Diego reached in the nest and grabbed a random egg.

"Okay,i got it! Now put me down."

Santiago lowered his hands, allowing Diego to step down. Physically, Santiago was a bit taller than Diego, and of course,stronger. Both of them were equipped with handguns.

"Let's run!"

In the meantime, Blu and Jewel were flying randomly in the air. Since she was less exposed to the gas, Jewel first regained her control and vision. She saw Blu, or to be more precise, what was left from Blu. After he flew out, he had an head-on collision with a nearby tree. She saw him, laying on the ground, holding his forehead.

"Blu!"

"Aahh... My eyes... My nose... My forehead... My... Everything! What the hell was that?!"

"I dunno, some kind of- Oh no!"

Although her vision was blurry and it was dusk, she could clearly see a white,oval object in a hand of a man being taken out from their nest.

As the two men began to run,she yelled:

"BLU! Those two guys stole our egg."

If there was one thing that could get Blu out of daze,this was it. He looked up to see Jew el in the air, his bloodshot eyes finally adjusted to the (lack of) light.

"What?"

In a second, Blu was airborne and was hovering alongside Jewel.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go!"

But when Blu got airborne, the human duo was already ahead of them,running towards their car.

The chase has started.

**(IT'S TIME FOR THE SONG. THE SONG IS-Two minutes to midnight,BY Iron Maiden. PREPARE TO ROCK 'N ROLL!)**

They ran as fast as possible, but got eventually overtaken. But before Blu and Jewel could dive towards them and attack, the two smugglers got to their car.

"Com on, get- What the fu**?!"

The thing that shocked Diego was a flash of lights in front of their Mercedes. A set of white, constant and blue-red flashing light could only be described as the police cars. Plus, a sound of a gun clicking behind him shocked him even more.

"Santiago... Why?"

"Diego Cordoba , your'e under arrest."

As Diego slowly turned around, he noticed a few cops pointing pistols at him. He then got face-to-face with Santiago and his 9 mm Berretta M9.

"Really... An undercover. How pathetic."

"It was amusing to ride with you all this time, Diego. But once when it's enough,it's enough."

"Fool. Don't you know how much money you could earn? By just stealing a egg! A egg! How easy is that?"

"No more talking. Turn around."

"A-a-a... You don't wan't to make to do... this!"

He then pulled out the egg,and an Colt M 1911. Once he pointed the gun to the egg,he made his intentions clear.

"Leave me alone, or i'll shoot this fu***ng egg!"

As he pointed the tip of his gun to the egg, all officers aimed their guns at his head,including Santiago. As to make the things worse, Blu and Jewel arrived to the scene. As they landed on a nearby branch,only thing they could do is watch.

"Whoa,man. You don't wanna do this! If you do this,your'e gonna lower the chance of survival of their species by 10 percent."

"So? I don't give a shit about 10,20,or 50 percent! The only thing i care about currently is money and freedom! So, let me enter my car, and leave me alone! If you don't,i'll do it!"

"Okay! Now, do what you please,but please,don't shoot the egg."

"Hmm... Let's see... Hey you! Yes you, open the door!"

The young officer complied,and came to the door of his car slowly. Once the door was opened,he entered his Mercedes and turned it on. As soon it's engine came to life,he hit the pedal to the metal,leaving the other officers in dust.

After regaining his composure, Santiago ran to a random police car,whose driver was already in his seat. In the meantime,a police lieutenant shouted in the radio:

"This is one-two alpha. We're chasing a grey Mercedes in the road near the Blu bird sanctuary. We need support,and a overwatch team at the rear gate of the sanctuary. Over!"

"Roger that,one-two alpha. Support and overwatch are on the way. Over and out."

The chase started. The black Mercedes with Diego was in the lead,with the four police cars trailing behind. But where were Blu and Jewel?

They were watching the whole thing from the air.

"**Oh, meu Deus!** Where are they going?"

"Don't worry Jewel. Police will handle it."

Blu was right. The police followed him tightly, but was unable to set up any good roadblocks,since the pursuit came in the favela area,where the roads were too tight. After a few minutes the chase ended up at the Copacabana beach.

When the chase was taken to the busy roads of the Copacabana, Diego decided to take an shortcut through the beach.

The beach was almost empty,just some lovers that liked to spend some time with their loved ones at the beach. Well, this would surely change their mind.

But a little ahead of them, two officers who were patrolling in a police car heard about the chase and it's current course. As a result, he the two officers parked their car at the beach and deployed the spike strips. Diego saw them a little too late.

The Mercedes passed right through the spike strips, all four tires being popped. After a few feet,his car came to a stop,as well as the pursuit. By the time Diego got out from his car,he got surrounded by the police. After a few seconds, all the pistols were pointed at him.

Blu and Jewel landed on the nearby street sing,to watch the final showdown.

A police lieutenant pulled out a megaphone,and shouted:

"Diego Cordoba! Your'e surrounded,and any resistance is futile. Surrender now!"

Again,Diego pulled out the gun and the egg,that miraculously survived the whole pursuit.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Unless,you want the egg dead..."

As he pointed the gun at the egg, and clicked the safety clutch, Santiago tried to reason him,again.

"You don't have to do this,Diego! You always liked birds."

"No,i didn't! I hated them! And,if your'e going to negotiate with a gun, i'll gonna feed this fetus with some .45 caliber rounds."

By this point, Diego was being very desperate. A wrong,move, and he would shoot the egg.

"No,you can't do that!"

"Oh, yeah? Then watch this."

Diego then took the egg with his thumb and index finger and pressed the tip of his gun at the egg.

By now, Blu and Jewel's lives were going in a slow-motion. They felt completely powerless and hopeless,as they watched Diego pull the trigger. Jewel must have seen it coming,as a single tear escaped her eye.

**' Oh God,no...'**

*BANG*

The .45 ACP bullet pierced through the egg with ease, killing the fetus instantly. The bullet went through,and the yellow substance flew out with it. The shell of the egg was crushed,as well as the Blu and Jewel's hope for the survival of their unborn.

After the first shot was fired,Diego aimed the gun at t he cops and started firing. His aim was slack,and all the rounds landed on their cars. When all seven shots were fired, the click of an empty gun was heard, and then another gunshot.

It was Samtiago's Berreta M9,and the bullet hit Diego in the stomach. He fell down instantly,clutching his belly.

Them, Santiago approached him and handcuffed him,saying:

"Diego Cordoba,your'e under arrest for smuggling,for officer assault,and for killing a member of an endangered species. You have the right to remain silent..."

As the process continued, a voice was heard from the other side of the radio.

"One-two alpha,one-two echo arrested two smugglers that were trying to steal the other eggs,they were interrogated and they revealed the plot to us. Good work,team."

* * *

Jewel threw up.

Her body couldn't take it anymore.

As the dead fetus lays on the ground, Jewel and Blu are wondering: where it all gone wrong? Why were they attacked,or more important...

What happened to the other eggs?

"Jewel! We forgot about the other eggs!"

Jewel stopped her mourning for a moment,when a new priority came up. The loss of a one is big, but the loss of the four is much greater.

"Oh my God,your'e right! Let's hurry back home!"

But when she was in the middle of the take of,Jewel, said:

"But what about this one? We can't just leave it here!"

Through teary eyes,Blu responded: "I'm,sorry Jewel,but... There's nothing we can do. Le's go."

Emotionally tired,she had no other choice but to comply and follow Blu.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Blu and Jewel returned to their nest in no time. It was then when they saw them: all in the same spot, like nothing had happened. Except for one thing:

They were three of them now.

Blu and Jewel ran to the nest, and even after all today's event's,they were somehow happy.

" We made it,Jewel. They are all here."

" Yes. It's just..."

But all birds have their limitations,emotional and physical. Back at the street sing when she witnessed the murder of her unborn, she would have mourned over him,or her, if there wasn't the other eggs.

Jewel's eyes were watering up. The emotional dam inside of her has broken,as she turned around and threw herself into the Blu's arms,weeping silently.

* * *

"... And so, this is how the story ends: The interrogated smugglers gave away a lot of needed information, and later,another large international smuggling ring was broken, which made this place safer."

As Jewel stopped talking, everyone in the nest had shed a tear or two. Why shouldn't they,anyway, after hearing a heart-crushing story like this.

"Mommy?"

"Yes,Achez?"

"What name would you give to him,or her?"

"I think it was:Ronaldo for him,and Bianca for her."

"Those are good names,mommy."

"Thank you Roma."

"And i think..." Jewel then looked at the bright blue sky above them,and continued:... That he's watching over us right now."

**RATE,REVIEW,SHARE,TWEET, WHATEVER.**

**ANYWAY,I KINDA TRIED TO PUT SOME HUMOR IN THIS ONE. IF YA DIDN'T KNOW, THE IDEA CAME AS A COMBINATION OF MY IMAGINATION,THE Third Watch SERIES,AND THE 2 Minutes To Midnight SONG OF Iron Maiden (PRETTY MESSED UP.)**

**STAY HEADS-UP FOR MORE Masters Of The Skies EPISODES!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out (hail Batista)**


End file.
